They think they're such lady killers!
by CatX3
Summary: Aang, Sokka, and Zuko sing "A girl worth Fighting for" from Mulan! I went with the cannon couples: Kataang, Maiko, Sukka. Suki's from the Earth Kingdom technically, right? xD


**So, Mulan is one of my favorite movies; and has some of my favorite disney songs in it. So I thought it was time I write about the GAang singing this. :D I went with the canon couples: Maiko, Kataang, and Sukka. (Suki is technically from the Earth Kingdom, right?) Also, I changed some of the lyrics to go with the series. I hope I did a good job portraying the characters, but I do know Zuko might be a little OOC at the part when they start singing, heh. But hey, I wanted to have fun with it. ;) Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. Mike and Bryan do, and I'm glad about that; they made it so epic! Enjoy!**

"So, why _exactly_ aren't we riding Appa again?" Sokka sent an annoyed glare at the Avatar, immediately resisting the urge to feel bad once he saw Aang's hurt expression. "I told you, We've gotta give him a rest once in a while."

Aang sped up and rested his hand on Appa's large muzzle. "How would you like carrying six people around on your back all day?" Sokka sighed, glancing over at Suki and Katara. "I wouldn't."

Toph sniffed and spit on the ground noisily. "I'm starting to agree with Snoozles. We've been walking for hours." Aang blinked a few times, then turned his attention to Zuko. "Where are we even going?" "A good hiding place; my family's old beach house on Ember Island."

"Why would we hide from the Firelord in his own house?" Katara raised her eyebrows in confusion at him.

He ran his hand through his hair, squinting his eyes from the sun. "No one's been there for years...not since we were actually a family..." Zuko's gaze fell to the ground sadly, and Suki set her hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"Well...I guess we can fly again in about a half hour." Everyone groaned, earning an offended expression on Aang's face. "I'm sorry, guys. But I told you-"

Katara nodded her head, understanding. "I know, Aang. Sounds fair enough." She tossed a threatening look behind her shoulder at them, daring anyone to speak again.

Toph sighed obnoxiously, unaware of Katara's previous action. "So we've got nothing to do until then." She kicked the dirt, bored.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, no sound except the constant beat of their footsteps against the thin grass.

"For a long time we've been marching off to battle..." Zuko said, barely above a whisper. "In a thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle." Sokka moved to walk next to the Fire Nation Prince, letting his arms hang carelessly. "Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore...!"

They both spoke a little louder together, looking at each other and sighing.

Aang realized their bitter attitude, and thought of something that might lift their spirits. He rushed up between them and slung his arms around their shoulders happily. "Hey guys! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!"

"_Excuse me_?" Katara put her hands on her hips and opened her eyes wider in shock, Toph and Suki poking their heads out behind her in disbelief at what was just said.

Aang turned his head around to face her, a sheepish smile apparent on his lips. "That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for...!" He stood infront of Zuko and Sokka, stretching his arms out dreamily. "She'll be beautiful, enchanting! With eyes that shine like stars!"

Zuko saw what he meant, and grinned at him; following his example. "My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scar!" Sokka ran up infront of them and closed his eyes, bringing his folded hands up next to his cheek. "She'll be stunning, brave and caring. Not scared to fight back."

Suki, Toph, and Katara sootd there, gawking at them. "Or maybe a girl whose from the-" Aang gestured his hands to Zuko to finish his sentence. "Fire Nation." Sokka grinned, continuing. "Earth Kingdom." Aang nodded, approving; and added his own suggestion in. "Water Tribe..."

They all sighed. "Yeah..."

All the girls exchanged glances, Toph resisting the urge to laugh out loud.

"All the local girls thought we were quite the charmers!" Sokka nodded his head towards Aang and Zuko, referring to the Fire Nation town they had recently passed through; and how quite a few girls came up to the three of them.

Aang flexed his arms jokingly, not noticing Katara staring at his muscles. "And I'll bet the ladies love a master bender!" He and Zuko laughed together, throwing a few fireballs to make their point.

"You can guess what we have missed the most, since we have joined the war!" The guys marched on, exagerating each of their steps. "What do we want?" Aang shouted, ignoring the looks from the girls of the group.

Zuko and Sokka responded by throwing the arms in the air and yelling. "A girl worth fighting for!"

"My girl will think I have no faults." Zuko elbowed Aang, raising his eyebrows up and down. "And I'm a major find!" Sokka strolled infront of his sister, intentionally winking at Suki.

"How about a girl whose got a _brain_?" Katara chuckled, smirking at Sokka. "Who'll never go for you three!" Toph pointed at them, unable to hold in her laughter anymore.

Aang, Sokka, and Zuko waved their hands at them dismisively. "Nah!"

Katara watched her brother spin around joyously, and stifled a giggle. "My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!" Toph poked her shoulder to get her attention before whispering to her. "They think they're such lady killers!"

The three girls laughed, unaware of being ignored. "I _had_ a girl back home, but then I went and lost her." Zuko's shoulders slumped, his mind floating back to his childhood sweetheart, Mai.

Sokka couldn't help it; he took the oppurtunity to crack one of his well-known jokes. "Yeah, the only girl who'd love you is your mother!" He began cracking up, soon to be shut up by Zuko pushing him to the ground.

Aang helped his friend up, oblivious to everything the girls were saying. "But when we come home in victory, they'll line up at the door!" Sokka slapped him on the back, a grin on his face. "What do we want?"

"A girl worth fighting for!"

Aang whispered to himself, making sure his words weren't audible. "Wish that she knew..."

"A girl worth fighting for!"

Toph tip-toed up behind them, whistling along to the tune they had started.

"A girl worth fighting-!" The earthbender of their group stomped her foot on the ground and a boulder shot at them from behind. Aang, Sokka, and Zuko all were sent flying; cutting off their lyric. "AAAAGGHHH!"

"Oof..." They hit the ground with a thud, Sokka face first.

The girls tumbled over laughing, holding their stomachs and wiping their eyes. Toph yelled in their general direction:

"How's that for a girl worth fighting for? !"

**Mulan and Avatar are actually kind of similar, aren't they? :)**


End file.
